Domestic Violence (To be Continued)
by PokeFiction
Summary: Ash decides to catch up with Gary when he returns to Kanto, Only to find his former rival has been a victim of domestic violence, Might turn into a series depending on the response i get


This maybe a little bunched up and some words maybe a little messed up, i wrote this on word and copy/pasted it over, Thanks for reading c;

Ash/Gary Pokemon Palletshipping Yaoi Series

* * *

Ash had finally returned to pallet, a lot has changed since he started his journey; he was a celebrity, famous world wide as the boy who beat the elite four! Pokémon Master Ash,

Ash enjoyed having fans, and being on TV, the only problem he could find with fame, is he couldn't live a peaceful life, as soon as the paparazzi realized where he lived the whole of his fan base would ambush him demanding autographs, and he would be too scared to live the house. Due to this, Ash owned about 5 houses over the main cities in Kanto, if he thought the paparazzi found him, or he had more fan girls than usual, he would move to the next closest house, (granted that the current tenants he leased it out to didn't mind,)

His friends have all grown up and moved on too, He didn't really speak to anyone he used too.. Misty had gotten married and owned the Cerulean Gym, Being the only leader left to run it, Brock is now a successful Pokémon breeder and owns a Pokémon care center in Pewter City, close to the gym his brothers and sisters run, And Gary? Well… Gary is now a famous researcher, trapped in a loveless marriage professor oak forced him into, he lives next door to my house in Viridian, he works in a laboratory just outside Viridian City, as professor oak won't work with him anymore (Gary told his granddad he Is gay and not interested in getting married and women, and the professor forced him to marry if he wanted to keep his reputation and then he disowned him, poor thing)

'I think I'll pop into Gary, make sure he was okay, might as well since I'm living in the area at the moment' Ash said to himself as he knocked on Gary's door, "Gary? It's Ash, Open up" He said as he banged on the door, but nobody answered, as ash started to walk away he was pulled back by Gary "No… please don't go ash, I need you…" Gary said almost crying, Ash had never seen Gary so upset, in shock he said "Gary… what's wrong you look awful, what happened? Can I come in?" Gary nodded and gestured ash in, The house was modern, not Ash's tastes but clean and tidy, as he would expect from Gary, Ash sat on the sofa expecting Gary to sit opposite him, but to his surprise Gary sat on the sofa cuddling up to him, crying, "Gary, please tell me what's wrong" Ash said whilst trying not to blush, 'This isn't the time to be blushing and flirting with Gary! This Is the time to comfort him, c'mon Ash snap out of it'. "Ash, I'm fed up of being treated so badly, She hits me ash, It's so embarrassing to admit this but she attacks me, Pans, pots, even knives… It's not my fault I don't love her!" Shocked ash just nodded.. 'She attacks him? Jesus Christ, What sort of sadistic cow would attack her husband' "Did you cheat on her or something Gary? What exactly is her problem? Do you need somewhere to stay? I have plenty of room, I can't have you stay with this sadistic bitch" Ash tried to say it as nicely and as soothing as he could, but he could feel himself getting angry 'how dare she touch my Gary!' "I have never cheated on anyone ash… she just hates me because I can't have sex with her, she wants kids and I can't give them her… to be honest ash, the idea repulses me! I'm gay for goodness sake!" ash nodded cuddling Gary tighter, Gary suddenly got up, "ill go pack, thank you so much for this, I know it's a burden, we haven't spoke in so long, but I don't know what I would do if you didn't show up today" Gary said with genuine gratitude in his tone, tearing up again 'I've never realized until now, just how much I want this, I love Gary so much it's unreal' Ash smiled back at Gary, Helping him pack his things "Gary, I have a couple of houses because of paparazzi always trying to find me, how far away to you want to be from this woman? You can chose any you like, they've all got enough room for us both" Ash said smiling "I didn't realize you had so many houses.. I just want to get as far away from here as possible, thank you so much" Gary looked like he was going to cry again, he seemed emotionally distressed, like nobody has done anything nice for him for a long time,

Gary finished packing and they ran to ash's house next door, quickly grabbing all his important items and a couple of changes of clothes, locked the door and got Into the car, Gary got into the passenger's seat cuddling up to ash again, it shocked ash so much at how Gary had grown up, and how Gary managed to last so long with his wife, it must have been hell for him

"it's okay now Gary, I'll take care of you" ash said driving off to another location, he drove as far as he could, "that took a lot longer than I thought ash, there is no way in hell she will find he out here" Gary said cheerfully grabbing the bags as ash opened the door and showed Gary to the bedroom "this house only has one bedroom, that's not a problem is it? I don't want to oppose anything on you" ash said hoping Gary wouldn't mind, "its fine ash, I'm just glad to get away from Julia"

"Julia is her name huh? I suppose you should use the vidphone and leave Julia a message, tell her you're not coming back, I refuse to let you go back there" ash said, with anger in his eyes, Gary could tell ash truly cared about him, he felt kind of intimidated... and also turned on, he had never seen ash like this, and he liked it "sure, I'll go do it now" he said biting his lip as he left.

Later that evening after everything was packed away and the two boys had settled in, they decided to go out for dinner, they walked in to the first they saw and sat down, a couple of girls came up to them as they were looking at the menu "excuse me, ash? Could you sign this please? I'm your biggest fan!" one of the little girls said gleaming up at ash "of course! Anything for a fan," he signed the photo 'thank you for supporting me, love Ash Ketchum THE Pokémon master' and kissed it giving it back to the girls, She jumped for joy giggled and ran off, clutching the photo close to her chest. "Does that happen a lot ash? It's so cute" Gary said, finally cheered up after this morning "yeah all the time, I can never bring myself to deny there cute little faces" ash said giggling "she got a kiss, i want one too" Gary mumbled underneath his breath, just loud enough that ash heard him, 'am I dreaming, or is this the perfect excuse to show Gary my passion for him?' Ash leaned over and kissed Gary passionately, it lasted at-least 20 seconds, and from the look on Gary's face, it was memorable "I wasn't expecting that.." Gary said blushing biting his lip "well.. i couldn't say no to your cute face either" ash said stroking Gary's cheeks, they stared at each other, deep into each others eyes, "let's go home, watch a movie and order takeout, I think we have a lot to talk about" Gary said still blushing,

Ash smiled and nodded as they both stood up, held each others hands and walked home, once they finally got home, ash pushed Gary onto the sofa pouncing on-top of him kissing him passionately again, this time Gary was prepared and opened his mouth, there tongues explored each others mouths, Gary broke the kiss "Ash.. I love you, that's the reason Julia hates me, I can't have sex with her… because I love you" Gary was now a dark shade of red, holding the side of ash's face "and I love you Gary, ever since we were children, it's been so long, and I've missed you so much!" ash said now too blushing,starting to kiss Gary's neck "ooh.. ash.." Gary began to moan slightly. Ash stopped "that's just a taste of what I'm going to do to you in bed" winking at Gary, they both cuddled up to each other and kissed late into the night watching a horror movie on netflix

* * *

To be continued, I might make this into a series maybe, depending on the response i get, Thanks for reading, PLEASE review and favorite, it's the only way i know I've wrote something interesting


End file.
